


What's wrong?

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Series: Trans.Mycroft [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AKA Shark Week, Greg is patient, M/M, POV Mycroft Holmes, Trans Male Character, Trans.Mycroft, Visit from Aunt Flow, grumpy Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: How can Mycroft ask for help when he doesn't know what's wrong!





	What's wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, these stories are from my own experiences, not everyone feels this way. I don't mean to offend.

I rustle my paper, trying to concentrate on the business section, when another crunch breaks the silence. Oh, the way he chews makes me cringe in disgust. _Crunch! ___

__I grind my teeth in annoyance and frustration. " _Please _chew _louder! _"_____ _

______He sighs, "What have I done wrong this time?"._ _ _ _ _ _

______I scowl at the newspaper trying not to lose my temper._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Babe, what's wrong?" He sounds concerned, which this morning sets my teeth on edge._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nothing" I snap, not really knowing what has me feeling so tense today, just that I woke up feeling like this._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Babe..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I said it's nothing, so just leave it!" I fold the paper and stand up, throwing it down on the coffee table, ready to stalk into another room. He grabs my wrist to stop me moving._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come here" He guides me into his lap, pulling my head onto his shoulder stroking my hair calmly. "Please tell me what's wrong? I want to help." His voice makes me melt into a puddle, fighting back tears of frustration at myself._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't know" I manage to whisper, "Something just feels off today, I don't know what"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Have you checked the calendar? Is it that time? I know that sometimes makes you feel awful" He says sympathetically, kissing the top of my head. I don't know what I did to deserve him, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. I snuggle in tighter, holding him closer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's possible, I do feel a bit bloated. *sigh* I'm sorry darling, you know i don't mean it, I'm just feeling like shit"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's okay love, how about we get you back to bed with a hot water bottle and i'll get you some painkillers and hot chocolate, yeah?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mmmhm" I nod into his neck feeling very comfortable. "Please"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course, anything for you" I sigh in contentment, glad to not be going through this alone._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Some help here from the Mystrade Prompt Generator


End file.
